Reappearance
by BlackLolitarose
Summary: This story takes place immediately after the manga. Takuto's sudden reappearance has left Mitsuki reeling and she's confused on what to do next. It will take a long night of ups and downs for the truth of Takuto's return to finally sink in.
1. What now?

After mitsuki and takuto's reunion and passionate kiss, Mitsuki sings and smiles at the receding light in the sky. What now? It's just another day, just another concert. Time to finish and then go home…

...

I was so incredibly happy. My song expressed that. These sort of feelings could only be expressed through singing. I wanted to give a million thanks. Takuto was standing next to me, holding my hand. He was there! After he died a light had gone out inside of me. However I never gave it up because I knew Takuto would have wanted me to live. And now he was back and I was….

Singing. Singing, singing, singing… because no words out there could express the happiness and joy inside me. But the fact that I was still singing proved that it hadn't sunk in yet…

The last note. Finished perfectly. I could see my family and friends in the crowd, smiling. I looked over at Takuto, smiling with me. Squeezing my hand. The concert ended and we ran off stage. After that everything was so rushed. Congratulations from every person I passed on the way to my dressing room. I smiled and shook hands and talked to people. And Takuto was with me the whole time. Somewhere amongst it all we were met by Meroko and Izumi who hugged Takuto and asked him where he'd been. The whole backstage area was crowded like a party. This was the last show of the tour after all…

Ms. Oshige and Dr. Wakaoji came and hugged me.

"Were you surprised to see Takuto?"Ms. Oshige asked, laughing. I could only nod my head. Eventually we made it through the crowd. I realized Takuto was still holding onto my hand. Finally we reached my dressing room, down a different hallway and out of the crowd altogether. He waited outside while I went in to change out of my stage clothes. Once inside the door I felt my legs grow shaky. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. No, the realization was not hitting me yet. But that didn't mean the shock hadn't come in full force.

"_Takuto, Takuto, Takuto!"_

I heard a sound come from the back of my throat that was almost like a squeal.

"_Gotta hurry, can't keep him waiting!" _

I quickly slipped out of my clothes and into the simple dress I was wearing home. But just as I was buttoning up the front my hands froze on a button, my thoughts spinning.

Where was Takuto planning on staying? At m-m-my house?

I covered my eyes with my hands as I turned red.

_What's the big deal? It's TAKUTO. He used to stay in your room all the time…. As a stuffed animal…_

Plus, that was before we were….

I shook my head frantically. There was no way that would happen. Ms. Oshige and Dr. Wakaoji probably planned for him to stay with them till he got his own place. He'd been living at the hospital all this time during his recovery…

I nodded. Yes, that had to be it. Wiping all such thoughts from my head I continued dressing. And upon opening the door I saw Takuto waiting outside. Upon seeing him I felt my skin get hot and my heart beat rapidly. What was wrong with me? I'd never had this sort of reaction around him before…

I briefly noticed his own face blush slighty when he saw me. He took my hand.

"Let's go see what's going on at the party," he said enthusiastically.

"Ok," I said, laughing.

It didn't take us long to find Ms. Oshige and Dr. Wakaoji.

"Oshige-san!" I called. She turned in surprise, martini in hand.

"Hey…," I glared at Keichi. "What's this? You know you're supposed to keep her from drinking."

"Oh don't worry I'm keeping a close watch. She won't be having any more than that," he patted my head while talking. Ms. Oshige stuck her tongue out at him. She still missed drinking now and then, but she gave it up after marrying Keichi.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked non-chalantly. They both gave me puzzled looks.

"Where's Takuto going to be staying? Your house? Or do you have a place set up for him?" Keichi's expression only became more confused. In the next second Ms. Oshige gave me a look that said "sigh" all over it.

"Mistuki,"she said,"he's staying at your place."

"huh?" I'm sure my face was as blank as my thoughts.

She yanked my over and began whispering in my ear.

"What's the big deal? YOU told me he used to stay at your place all the time when he was a… well never mind. But we both trust you to be responsible. Besides, it's TAKUTO. He'll definitely be too nervous to make any big moves."

"_Any..big..moves?"_

I felt all my blood rush to my head and my thoughts got all fuzzy. Ms. Oshige winked mischievously.

"What are you guys talking about!?"Takuto yelled. "We'll be fine!" I looked to see him turning beat red. I'd missed seeing that.

"Come on," Dr. Wakaoji said. "I'll drive you two home."

I'd never dreaded home more.


	2. A Moment Just For Us

Ten minutes later, after saying goodbye to Meroko and Izumi, Takuto and I were sitting side-by-side in the back of Keichi's car. We weren't holding hands anymore just because it became too embarrassing…for both of us. But I was just happy that I could sit next to him. Again a thought occurred to me. "_It hasn't hit me yet has it?"_

Because, what if this was all a dream? I'd had very detailed dreams in the past…it wasn't impossible. And that thought scared me.

Inside the car was dark. The streetlights we passed reflected in the windows, and I felt drowsy from the long day.

When I turned and looked at Takuto he was smiling. I smiled back. But then my smile disappeared as we continued to look at each other. My heart beat rapidly. The moment was too quiet and intense. I stared into Takuto's eyes and he stared back.

This was exactly what made me afraid of what Ms. Oshige had said. I couldn't look away no matter how much I tried….

Takuto was blushing and I'm sure I was too. Slowly he raised his hand to my face and my breath caught in my throat. Lightly he brushed the hair out of my eyes.

I thought he might lean in to kiss me…but no. He just dropped his hand onto mine and held on.

I hoped Ms. Oshige wasn't looking….this was a moment just for us.

* * *

I felt the car roll and come to a stop. We had reached my apartment. A pretty nice building; I'd been living there for over two years now and it had come to resemble home for me.

Takuto and I got out of the car and watched as Ms. Oshige and Keichi-san began to drive away. Ms. Oshige caught site of my nervous and angry expression; she gave me a wink.

"_Thanks so much,"_I thought, aggravated.

I turned slowly to Takuto who was looking embarrassed and unsure of what to do next. With a smile I took his hand and we began walking up to the room.

A/N: I know this is horribly short. The next one will be much longer!


	3. Like the Way it Used to Be

Once inside my apartment (which was on the 3rd floor), I switched the light on. It wasn't all that big of an establishment. It had a large room for a living room/kitchen and then a room on both sides of it, one the bathroom and one the bedroom. A nice couch sat in the middle of the living room, facing my TV. I even had a balcony extending from the main room. I just hoped Takuto liked the place…

"Wow, this is so much nicer than our old apartment," he said, and I was instantly relieved.

"Oh, your bags," I said after noticing. They carried clothing Keichi-san had gotten for him and a few other things. I quickly thought about where to put the two large suitcases and decided my room would be the best place."I'll take these," I said and picked them up.

"_Woah. Heavy."_ I strained a bit under their weight and began turning towards my room.

"Wait!" he stopped me. I was surprised when I saw his annoyed expression.

"What are you doing!?" he asked, irritated.

"I'm putting your stuff away…?"

He sighed, giving me the impression that I was slow.

"Here, give them to me," he said, yanking the bags from me.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he asked, half-way to the room.

Then, turning, he said,"I'm the guy so **I'll** carry the heavy stuff. Just let me do the work, **stupid**."

I didn't say anything about the "stupid" comment; instead found myself blushing at what he was saying. He was being thoughtful… When had Takuto ever been thoughtful? I found myself giggling quietly while he was in my room setting his things down. Before he came out and I had to face him again, I took a quick look around. What were we going to do now? I felt so nervous over him being here. This morning I hadn't even known he was alive. This was all a little much…

"Um..." I said. _"Um What?" _I asked myself in a panic. "We could-um-are you hungry? No wait um I bet you're tired. Or maybe you need to take a bath! Or Maybe you could um – oh now the sink-needs washing and everything's so dirty! Maybe you could help me clean-wait no, that isn't—um-"

"Mitskuki, calm down," he cut me off.

I was frozen in mid-sentence. This was too embarrassing.

He grinned.

"I'm not hungry. What are you so worried for? It's just me!"

He looked so sure of himself and seeing his happy expression made me realize how mistaken I'd been. He was right. It was only Takuto. The same Takuto from three years ago who'd quarreled with me, cheered me up, and filled me with a sense of "home". Why was I acting so strange around him? He was the person I could be myself with, no matter what.

I started laughing at my own foolishness.

"Ok," I said, much happier now, "If you're not hungry maybe you could watch T.V. I'm pretty hungry myself so I'm going to make something. If you want anything just say so."

"Right on!" he shouted, nodding.

I laughed. "_Right on? _Did that head injury effect your humor somehow?"

"If it did, it made it better," he retorted, sticking his tongue out. I did the same before stepping to the kitchen area while he sat down to watch T.V.

It was a peaceful time. The act of cooking calmed me down some and it was so nice to hear the sound of the T.V. behind me, knowing who was sitting there.

As I was grating the cheese, I felt a sudden presence behind me.

"What are you making?" the sudden question startled me and I jumped.

I turned to see Takuto behind me who was surprised at my reaction. Suddenly he burst out laughing.

"Hey!" I shouted, hitting him on the arm. He kept laughing and I roughly turned back to what I was doing. Once he finally stopped he noticed my obvious "cold-shoulder" act.

"Hey come on," he exclaimed, still a hint of laughter in his voice. "You didn't answer my question!"

"Because you were too busy making fun of me to listen," I said curtly, focusing all my attention on slicing the peppers.

"Don't be like that Mitsuki," he said jokingly, putting his face close to mine in hopes that I'd look at him. I remained just as focused on my work. I could feel he was getting annoyed that I wasn't playing his game.

But suddenly I felt a light pressure on my cheek and gasped. He'd kissed me on the cheek.  
"Takuto!" I shouted, whacking him on the head.

"Hey!" he shouted, but jokingly and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"It worked! See? You're talking again! Even if I'm not a shinigami anymore it seems I still have magical powers."

"That's ridiculous! But if you **have** to know, I'm making an omelet. So there!"

With a distinctive "Hmph" I turned back to cooking my egg and he went back to the couch. But the warm feeling of his light kiss still lingered on my skin, and I felt my chest fill up with air, like I was lighter than a feather, about to fly away.

* * *

A short while later I sat down happily to my omelet with a side of rice.

"Itadakimasu."

But I wasn't the one who said it, it was-

Grabbing my fork right out of my hand, Takuto took a big bite out of the omelette, ruining its pretty appearance.

"Takuto!" I gasped. He laughed his head off.

"That's not fair! You said you weren't hungry, don't take my food!"

"It smelled so good it made me hungry." He snickered. Suddenly he scooped up another bite, but I was already up from my chair, trying to get it from him before he ate it.

"This is mine!" I shouted, swiping at his hand which held my fork. He ducked easily and evaded me. I began chasing him around the table, my expression infuriated but my body so light. Continually I tried to get my fork away from him. Eventually we both started laughing while we chased each other around and I collapsed on the couch, breathing heavy.

"You…"-gasp-" win…".

He ate the bite which was now cold, looking more triumphant than ever. Why did he **always** have to win? I fell down into a sprawled out position, closing my eyes in a pout.

"Just take all of it," I said grumpily. "Pig. Meany. Jerk." I whispered. But after a moment, the plate holding the rest of the omelet was set down on the table in front of me.

"Here," he said with nonchalance, but I detected a blush somewhere in his voice. It made me smile.

"Thank you," I said, as I began to eat.

After a while, the T.V. became boring. Takuto flipped slowly through the channels again and again, but it was obvious there was nothing good on. I felt myself yawn and then noticed him start.

"Is it that late already?" he asked from next to me on the couch. I turned my head at a snail's pace to the clock, which shockingly read 12:30.

"Ah!" I shot up, awake now. "I can't believe it got so late! I have an interview tomorrow at ten!"

Takuto stood up slower than I did, stretching and popping his kneck with a huge yawn.

"Looks like it's time for bed then."

"Oh…yeah…"

I looked at my room and then at the couch. Takuto was the guest so…

I walked to the storage closet, a slight skip to my step, leaving him standing behind with a puzzled look on his face. Once there, I got what I needed and returned to the living room.

Humming softly, I began to tuck sheets into the couch, putting a thick blanket on top and adding a pillow to make a makeshift bed.

It was time for bed but my nerves were tense… I wouldn't be able to sleep. Oh well, I'd try.

"I'm going to go change," I told him," and then you can go to my room for the night," I finished while turning towards my bedroom.

Suddenly his hand yanked my arm back. "Hold it," he said harshly.

I turned. "What?"

He looked embarrassed and also irritated. "Look…" he started slowly. "If anyone's going to take the couch it's gonna be me… I don't even live here."

"But…Takuto," I said as if it should be obvious. "You're the guest. So you get to sleep on the bed."

He sighed with an edge of annoyance. Then he looked me in the eye and started speaking with the serious tone he used when he wanted me to listen.

"You're going to change and then **I'm** going to sleep on the couch, fool," he said smiling. "So good night."

I started to argue but his tone and expression told me what I already knew: I wouldn't be able to convince him.

Reluctantly, I decided to do what he asked and go to my room.

"_So pushy…"_

* * *

**_A/N: The next one is (probably) the last! Sorry, this is a short one~ I hope you've enjoyed it anyway. ^^ _**


	4. You're Truly Here

It was past one. I was lying awake in bed, my plushy tight in my arms. For some reason I couldn't fall asleep. Maybe it was the excitement of the day, or the nervousness of Takuto being under the same roof with me.

It'd seemed like hours that I'd been up. I'd tried counting sheep a long time ago and it hadn't worked. Sadly I was stuck, wide awake, with nothing to do but stare at the smooth white ceiling. Lying there alone and tired my mind began to wander. To today, to yesterday…To Takuto's reappearance.

It was just…the last thing to expect. I never thought I would see him again, and then for him to show up at my concert…

I thought back to how happy I was! How happy I still am… And the kiss…

I felt myself blush just thinking about it. Although, it's not like we haven't kissed before, but still….

I wanted to laugh out loud because I was so happy. Takuto was here; staying at my house. It was truly a dream.

For three years I thought he was dead. I knew he would never smile at me again… And after a long time of grief, I made my peace with that. But when I saw him I realized that I can't move on. I have to be with him to be happy and I lied to myself for three years…

Such a long time. I missed him so much I….

And suddenly…the realization came …

Takuto is here.

Takuto is…alive. With me. Here.

"Takuto…." I whispered as I stared up at my ceiling. There was such a turmoil of emotion inside of me. "Takuto," I said again. The emotion just flooded me. Relief and shock and pure happiness. Tears began streaming down my face, as all the feelings burst out of me. I began to cry… Loudly. I couldn't quiet myself even if I tried. Rolling over, I clutched at my pillow, shaking and crying.

"_Takuto… Takuto."_

The tears wouldn't stop.

"Mitsuki?" came a voice from behind me. I didn't turn to look. I couldn't move…

Suddenly strong arms were folding around me, turning me over. His worried face was staring down at me. When he saw my expression, his own grew pained.

"Mitsuki what's wrong? What is it?"

Seeing him so suddenly brought the shock back in full force.

"Oh my gosh…" I choked. "You're really…here." I hugged myself to him, and cried louder. I would never let him leave me again.

After a second he hugged me back, burying his face in my hair. Choked sobs came from my throat, as I held on even tighter. It was the closest we'd ever been, and still not close enough.

"Shh," he whispered into my ear. I wouldn't quiet so he held on tighter. Then for the rest of the night he stayed that way, never letting go.

...

My eyes opened slowly.

_It's morning…_

I turned over and Takuto's face was inches away from mine; he was staring right at me.

I almost screamed in surprise.

_Takuto!?_

Suddenly the events of yesterday came back to me.

"Hey," he greeted shyly.

I nodded, unable to talk at the moment. I remembered the scene I made the night before. How embarrassing…

"Are you done crying?" he asked.

I nodded and he looked relieved. He was lying close to me but I wanted to be even closer. I inched up next to him and laid my head on his chest; he seemed surprised for a second but then he hugged me close.

"Stay here forever," I mumbled," alright Takuto?"

"Ok."

"Don't leave me again."

"Ok." Then, "Mitsuki?"

"Yeah?"

He looked down at me just as I turned my face up to him.

"Mitsuki, my feelings haven't changed once…not since the day I realized them…" He blushed. "They're the same as when I told you at the lake."

My heart was fluttering away. "I love you," I said. He blushed, and then bent his head closer, and we kissed.

"That's the third time," I whispered. Then, he looked away.

"It's the fourth time, actually…"

"Oh…Really? Am I remembering wrong?"

He shook his head. "That time, after we'd just met and your grandmother locked you up, you passed out. And I…kissed you."

"Oh…" I flushed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… I hadn't realized how very much I liked you yet."

"…And when did you realize how much you like me?"

He had to think for a second. "When I remembered my past, and I remembered meeting you. Keichi took me to see you. You were a shorty just like you are now," he snickered.

"Really?" I asked, too surprised to get angry. "I don't think I remember that… I didn't realize we'd met!"

It was such surprising news, and I wish he'd told me before.

And…what about you?" he inquired suddenly. "When did you realize how much you like me?"

My face flushed and tried to think of the best way to answer.

"I realized I liked you when I watched you leave to erase my name from the list. But that wasn't the only time… I realized how much I loved you when I lost you, and I realized again when I never stopped loving you for the past three years. I realized I can't live without you when you appeared before me again. And… right now I've realized I want to be with you forever."

He didn't seem to know what to say at first. Then he blushed, just like always and smiled.

"Don't worry Mitsuki. I'm never leaving you again."

* * *

THE END.

**I hope you enjoyed my short but sweet Fullmoon fanfiction!**


End file.
